Beyond The Sky
by Gelasia Kidd
Summary: When Cosmos descended into the Galaxy Cauldron, she expected that to be the end of her life. Yet destiny wasn't finished with her. In another life Sawada Tsunamichi opened vibrant blue eyes to the world and fate was forever changed. 27xALL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**_A.N. I have also not forgotten readers or my other stories. I started this in a burst of inspiration that stuck with me and have worked on it on and off trying to get going again. I have posted this story in an attempt to show you I haven't stopped completely even though I've been sick. Its just whimsy.. Drive, etc. _**

Sawada Iemitsu, leader of the CDEF, was thrilled when Nana gave birth to a beautiful daughter with beautiful golden spun hair, and crystal blue eyes that looked like the sky she was meant to be. The hair was obviously his, but the eyes.. Luckily his subordinates didn't raise an eyebrow when he surreptitiously tested her dna against his own; and to his relief it matched. He didn't think that Nana would have cheated on him, but within the mafia there were underhanded ways of going about things, and Nana would have been oblivious to it all, an easy target.

Iemitsu named her, with hope, Tsunamichi, The Leader of the Righteous Path.

Iemitsu stayed close to home for her first few most important years, not only to develop a relationship with his daughter, but also to protect her from the other heirs of the Vongola, and to keep an eye out for any developing talent.

She was a strange child, but incredibly sweet. Her strangeness came in many forms, though. No matter how many times they cut her hair, it would always be grown the next day, trailing below her feet and causing her to trip. They finally had to put her hair up in buns, double buns, because one was far too heavy for her to balance.

That gained the little girl the nickname "Bunny", and which made the little girl smile adorably at the nickname. She was clever in some ways, including how quickly she picked up Japanese, but how clumsy she was in some ways and the mixture of seriously hard working and childishly lazy she was in other things.

Timoteo , the ninth generation Vongola leader, had recently had to imprison his son. It was an unfortunate foregone conclusion he would have to, especially after the other Vongola heirs had been violently murdered, and his son had attempted to kill him. So for him, this trip to Japan to visit the Sawada family was as much about business as it was pleasure.

To be parted from the stress of his job in Italy for a few weeks, and to distance himself from the scene of the loss of his sons, was a relief of burden, and a vacation for him, in a way. To situate himself in a comfortable, calm household would be healing. But the sad truth of the matter was that he had to test the last heir for potential, and bring the Young Lion of Vongola back into the fold, away from his loving family.

Iemitsu and Timoteo had discovered another talent of Tsunayoshi's in a strange way. Timoteo had not really interacted with the sweet three year old yet, and while Nana was in the kitchen cooking supper Iemitsu and his boss discussed in quiet tones about the child's position as heir and Iemitsu's leaving.

They didn't mind conversing about that, sitting on the porch with Bunny watching the serious men from her daddy's lap. After all, there was no way she could understand Italian.

"I want my daughter to have a normal life," Iemitsu said firmly. "Vongola may be upstanding compared to others, but the mafia is no place for a little girl." A frown crossed Bunny's face, unnoticed by the two.

"The dangers are just as severe if you leave her here, you are aware of that," Timoteo countered. Bunny's brow furrowed.

"Papa," Bunny said, pulling on his shirt. He looked down at her with a big smile. "What is it, Usako?" he said, putting on his foolish mask.

"I think I gotta learn to defend myself Papa, so the bad mafia can't get Mama and me," she said, shocking them into silence.

"I wasn't aware your daughter could speak perfect Italian," Timoteo said with narrowed eyes. Iemitsu glanced over at Nono, perplexed and confused. "What are you talking about? She's speaking Japanese!" Timoteo grew perplexed himself. "I'm hearing Italian."

Iemitsu turned to his daughter. "Sweetie, what's going on..?" Bunny looked oddly solemn. "I dunno, but I've always been able to understand everything, even the next door neighbor's dog." And Bunny really didn't know. She had known, of course, that her brooch had worked as a universal translator, but the brooch was a part of her now.. she grew introspective.

"Well," Timoteo said carefully. "How much did you really understand about what we were saying?" She turned far too wise eyes on him.

"Papa leaves books out, you know, and I'm pretty good with reading," she said simply. "I thought they were just stories, but I guess Giotto-san's vigilante group turned into Vongola, right?" Her eyes drifted from the men's stunned gazes and to the crystal clear full moon, which she seemed to bask in. She rested her eyes under its glow. Her ancient memories overwhelmed her, forcing into her personality, her childishness wiped away for the moment, and she was compelled to respond.

A flicker of light appeared on her brow, and she opened her eyes again, that seemed to glow. A single orange flamed finger touched her brow where the glowing is, and a white flame erupted from her forehead.

"That is not a sky flame," Timoteo gasped. The clarity of it was stunning, but a white flame had never existed before. She turned her glowing eyes on Timoteo.

"The sky is simply the beginning. Beyond the wall lay the cosmos. Just as the sun is only part of the greater stars, and the rain is part of the greater ocean. Just as the storm is part of the greater wind, and just as the cloud is part of the greater ice. The mist is deceptive in its simplicity, but the world between worlds is where it lay. Lightning might seem straightforward, but is truly the flame that drives all energy. Do not create limitations where there are none," she scolded, standing. She looked somehow distant from herself. "I am not only sky, I am Cosmos, protector of all things." An image of a goddess was superimposed over her briefly, Timoteo's hyper intuition seeing beyond that.

The white flame grew from her back, like wings, wrapping around her in a cocoon of flame feathers. When they receded her hair was bleached, and so was her eyes, to a pale white and ice blue respectively. There was an eight pointed star on her forehead, each point faintly glowing a different flame. Sky, lightning, storm, cloud, rain, mist, sun. Even night. And in the center was a glowing white flame forming a single crescent moon. The flames faded and she wobbled, and fell.

Quickly her father caught her, giving her a shadowed look. "Bunny.." The girl in question gave him a sheepish smile. "Something weird happened, didn't it?" The pain on her father's face cracked at that everyday comment.

"Yeah, sweetie," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I was scared for a moment."

"Eeeh Papa I can't breathe!" she cried, flailing. He let her go with his own sheepish smile. "Sorry, sorry." He hadn't lost his little girl, then.

Timoteo cleared his throat. "Son, why don't you check on your wife for a few minutes," he said in a friendly manner. Iemitsu hadn't seen the vision of the goddess, only the flames enveloping her and the words she had said.

Iemitsu nodded, and ran in calling out "NAAANNAA MY LOOVEE!"

Timoteo gave a long look at the girl who had sat beside his feet, staring up at the moon. Her skin seemed to glimmer in the moonlight, as if it were bathed in little crystals. "Can I call you Grandpa?" she asked, startling him from his contemplation. She had turned her silvery blue eyes up at him, as she ran her hands through her hair nervously.

Timoteo focused his hyper intuition on her, and only found honesty. This was truly someone who wanted to love and be loved, mixed with a deep loneliness and despair hidden deep in her soul, one that he felt many times since the falling of his sons. Someone who had lost loved ones, pieces of their heart.

"Yes, child," he said. "You may call me that, as long as I can call you granddaughter." 'But you aren't really a child,' the Nono Vongola thought. 'Still, I can trust you.'

"I would like to be your granddaughter," she replied with a purely joyful smile. Her hyper intuition told her, however, that some things had to be revealed. "You saw who I used to be, didn't you?" she asked in a quiet tone. "I was a guardian, just as I will be in this life. The Vongola will be secure." Bunny turned her eyes back to the moon with a touch of remorse in them.

She knew the Vongola would sometimes have to kill to protect, just as the Outers had to protect them, and later, Cosmos had to, to protect the universe. But that didn't mean that when she was in charge she would accept things such as prostitution or drug dealing. From what the books had said, the Vongola had been the most powerful mafia group. If it still was, this could become a major influence in decreasing the underworlds hatefulness in general.

"Primo wanted to protect the everyday person," Bunny murmured, just barely audible to Timoteo's ears. "He was a humanitarian." Timoteo looked down at the child who seemed lost in memories. He began to have faith about Bunny's chances at restoring Vongola to its previous glory. The true purpose of the Vongola.

Iemitsu returned, and plans were made. Bunny would accompany them to Italy, and meet the current Chivalone heir. Dino was being trained by Reborn, and if Bunny and Dino got along, and Reborn thought Bunny was acceptable to be trained, they would return to Namimori together.

Dino had begun to rely heavily on his responsibility to his men to outweigh his clumsy behaviors, and separating him from his men might be the only chance to truly get him up to par. It was a last ditch effort, and one that had not even occurred to the even the genius Reborn until circumstances had fallen into place with Bunny's mental maturity and awoken flames that needed to be tamed.

One plane trip later would bring a most entertaining meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Gela does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Sailor moon._**

**_A.N. Okay I made my readers a christmas gift! Merry christmas! Gela wanted to do more but too tired to type =w=_**

Timoteo had reluctantly parted with the new heir to organize the eventual succession and the safe travel plans of the child. She would have to go commercial, and unfortunately to keep the cover, Iemitsu would have to remain behind. To help the adjusting period, and to reassure both parents, both the one "in" on it and the one left out, a cover was formed.

Under the illusion of a Professor at a elite academy, and the genius student, Lal Mirch and Brow Nie Jr., (the false student and professor in that order)(Also the CEDEF member, and Sun Guardian) joined them in early December, representing a academy for geniuses. Forged papers were drafted, and Tsunamichi was set in the roll of a genius child who was to go to Italy to have testing, escorted by the two.

Nana was ecstatic that her "Tsu-chan" (for she enjoyed how Tsu-chan sounded, more than Usa-chan, and no one could convince her otherwise) was being considered for a elite school, but was not as happy that her examination would go on half a year, starting with the week of Christmas. But Iemitsu simply leaned over, whispering in her ear that they could have a second honeymoon, and with a squeal, she was caught.

They left early to catch their flight a couple days before Christmas, but with delays, it was Christmas morning, 6am, when their flight came in to Italy. The group meeting them was small, a unintrusive guard, the young Cavallone heir, and the Sun Arcobaleno.

It would have been perfect; if Dino had been mature about waiting so long on Christmas morning. He had thrown a tantrum earlier on, and was simply pouting now.

Dino was a bratty thirteen year old, Reborn decided conclusively. Spoilt and weak. Although, he admitted if only to himself, since his kidnapping a month ago he was shaping up. The injuries to the men who had devoted themselves to him were like a jab in the young Cavallone's heart.

Reborn was none too happy at the idea to be taking on another brat, even younger than the first, but the Vongola commanded his loyalty, and it was obvious that in the past year, the murder of Timeteo's born sons and the imprisonment of his adopted one, they were growing desperate.

'But desperate enough to force my hand into training a toddler?' he thought, unaware at the ironic turn his mind had taken. His eyes shifted over to young Cavallone. It was obvious on the brats face that he was going to take an immediate dislike to the toddler no matter how perfect the little girl was. Of this his jaded intuition was sure.

Dino seemed to mope more and more, before he finally broke. "Reeboorrn," Dino whined. "I want to go home and open the presents Papa has gotten me!" But he froze as Reborn released a spike of killing intent on a deceptively pleasant face.

"A good Boss maintains strong and reliable relationships for his family at cost to personal comfort," Reborn scolded with a seeming casualness and lesson giving attitude. But in the depths of his voice threat subtly laced. It was too hidden for unaware Dino to pick up on, but his subordinates did, and stiffened.

"I already said I didn't want to lead a mafia syndicate!" Dino stuttered belligerently. But as a miasma of depression came off of his loyal underlings, he flinched, sensing it. Looking back, his resolve firmed and he gave them a shaking smile. "B-but," he continued quietly. "I'm going to try." He looked to the entranceway, his expression solid.

Reborn hid his surprise, and tilted his face, hiding his smile in his fedora. It wouldn't do to show Dino encouragement at such a small thing. Dino on the other hand watched the passage with racing thoughts.

Was he really supposed to treat this four year old little boy like an equal, let alone a superior? It really did irk him. Even if he had gotten away with a lot of avoiding lessons, he was raised in the mafia, and had time to grow into it. Would a four year old even understand the danger he was in? No matter how smart he was. He would just be a bratty burden, complaining at all Reborn's lessons. (He inwardly denied the fact he did the same; of course he was better than a four year old.) He was all set to dislike the brat, when he saw the failed Arcobaleno, Lal Mirch, exit, and sign something to Reborn.

With a gesture from Reborn the subordinates flowed into the crowd, discreetly moving regular civilians and positioning themselves in lookout positions. From what Dino remembered of his lessons, they were giving the young Cavallone privacy for a first meeting, while still serving as guards.

Dino gulped. He was becoming aware that this was more important than he had assumed. And trailing just in front of Vongola Sun guardian was the Decimo..No, he realized startled. He took in the trailing gold pigtails and blue eyes (that had gradually faded back to their original color over the passing weeks). Decima!

The Vongola sun guardian was giving her a smile and carrying a small tin. It must have been a present for the little girl, as she had tied the bow awkwardly on her head. The girl.. Tsunamichi he remembered… looked like a sleepy kitten, rubbing at her eye with one fisted hand, and holding a cooking just before her yawning mouth. There was a dab of chocolate on her cheek that she did not notice, and she approached the stunned boy, looking up at him with flushed and sleep tear marked eyes.

"Hewwo," she mumbled in Italian. She took went to take another bite of her cookie, before realizing she was being stared at. The girl took a glance of the cookie, and a glance at Dino. Her eyes sparkled as she finally registered where she was, and who she was looking at. It seemed that flowers were blooming around her in Dino's eyes.

Tsuna looked up at him through her lashes shyly, holding up the cookie. "You want some?" Dino flushed himself, flustered by how cute she was. "Thank you," he said, crouching down, and overwhelmed. "Lets save it for later, okay?" he said kindly. "Papa will have breakfast at home."

And after the sun guardian returned the cookie to the box, he pulled out a small handkerchief, and gently dabbed the chocolate off her mouth. "You ready to go home little sister?" he asked, finding it just right to say.

Tsunamichi nodded, and lifted her arms up to be held. Dino, although he struggled a little at first, picked her up, and carried her off. To Reborn's shock, he didn't stumble, he didn't fall. It wasn't a fluke.

Inside Dino's mind, thoughts were racing. 'This child is going to be Vongola regardless of what I do. If I do not become the leader of the Cavallone I will have no resources to protect her, or anyone else from the atrocities of most the mafia, no, the world. But… if I take on the Cavallone.. I can do it. I can protect everyone.' The exact thoughts would fade away, but the feeling would always remain. The first step to changing the mafia world for the better was taken in one young boys decision to protect the innocent.

Lal Mirch smirked at a surprised Reborn, and he turned narrowed eyes on her. "You knew this would happen," he accused with a humorous tone. "Of course," Lal Mirch responded. "And that natural charisma will only grow." Reborn hummed thoughtfully. Now that was something he could work with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

_**A.N. Goodnews/badnews time. **_

_**Good news is that Gela has a hand writing recognition program that allows her to write with her kindle. (with her finger cuz it hurts less) bad news is she can only get 3 paragraphs done a half hour with that speed so it took several days to get this chapter done. **_

_**Good news is she is updating continually now; bad news is she sometimes hurts too much to type it out at all. Good news is that she's starting a fun new crossover soon (KHR/HP) called Sawada Nana: Master of Death. Bad news is her current stories are laying in wait a bit. **_

_**Good news: Agape Lightning is going to be worked on, and get interesting; Bad news its a twist none of you can predict and that I wasn't planning in the first place and felt it was needed to get my interest back in the story. **_

**_Gela is in a lot of pain recently and trying to get into assisted living so. ;w; love you all!_**

At the airport, with Tsuna safe in Dino's arms, Brow took his leave. He enjoyed the little Decima's company, but Nono was expecting him to report in. Lal stayed behind, but it was just a precautionary step until they reached Cavallone territory. This extra guard, and CEDEF representation, was mostly for Iemitsu's comfort and benefit. Not truly a necessary precaution.

Lal's sharp eyes swept the airport, taking in possible threats. Finding none, she took a moment to remove her tie, another unnecessary, to her, precaution. It was her opinion that the cover was a ludicrous set up. Keeping Nana in the dark only benefited Iemitsu in a selfish manner. But no matter how often she reprimanded the young man for keeping this secret, in the end, as her boss, he had the final say.

It was going to bite him in the ass someday. 'Then again,' she thought, taking in the brightly interacting Bunny and Dino, 'Maybe not.'

At first she had wondered if the four year old had really known what she was getting into, but as she interacted with the young girl, she realized the child was far more aware of the situation than any true barely four year old had any real right to be. Sometimes she felt like she was looking at the sorely missed deceased Luce all over again; that endless accepting sky.

After the uncomfortably public plane ride, Lal was relieved to find herself riding in a private limo, with Dino, Bunny, Reborn, and the middle age Romario. (Dino's new second in command, not that he knew what to do with one quite yet.) It had been nerve wrackingly busy and noisy in the tight quarters of the commercial flight; second class no less! Next time she had the doubtful privilege of seeing Iemitsu, she was going to kick the idiot leader in the head!

All this was nigh indetectable for most to read in her expression; Reborn, however, wasn't most. He didn't even bother trying to hide his smirk, the smug bastard!

"Have a nice flight?" he asked in a polite tone of voice. If you didn't know the hitman, you would have assumed he was simply passing on niceties; Lal however, knew better; Reborn was taunting her! She gave him a flat look. If this had been Colonello, she would have simply beat the man up for such a comment. But with Reborn, he was likely to shoot you on principal.

"It was fine," Lal responded in a tight voice. But her awareness Reborn's nuances gave her a mischivious feeling as she watched as his shoulders subtly tightened whenever the children grew especially loud with their interactions.

"Are you looking forward to taking care of the children?" she inquired pleasantly. An electric moment of killer intent passed between them, in reaction to the dual barbs, and Romario froze in a barely repressed panic. And then the moment was gone, and Reborn had a smirk on his face; his equivalent of a happy smile; and Lal Mirch chuckled.

"Its good to see you again, Reborn," Lal Mirch said honestly.

"We rarely have reason to meet anymore," Reborn commented factually, looking calmly at Lal. What wasn't said was read between the lines by the other Arcobaleno; 'Good to see you too.'

As Reborn relaxed from the banter, the miniscule Leon peeked out from behind Reborn's collar from where he had been napping. He began curiously looking around. Dino had began calming down from his childlike false energy; burn out of his system from being up far too early and being far too excited. He was also back in home territory. With all this in mind, and familiarity with Leon, it was easily to ignore the little lizard as part of the scenery.

Bunny, however, was thrilled by the creature. "Hello!" she chirped, clapping her hands together quietly in delight. The bright-eyed girl was far too close for the hitman's comfort, but he could tell by Leon's focused attention and slight vibrating that the lizard was very interested in the girl, and so decided to put the uncomfortable feeling to the side.

:What Are You?: Leon asked with a sense of burning curiosity, in a young voice. For a magical chameleon, he was still quite young. He didn't expect to be answered; the only one who ever understood him was Reborn, who was mentally connected to him.

But Bunny's eyes twinkled with an unexpected recognition, and she giggled, her posture vibrating with excitement. "I'm The Champion of Love and Justice!" she exclaimed. You could hear the capitals in her sentence.

Leon gave her a long considering stare. :Truth,: he decided, his tail uncurling in a twitch, before rapidly curling back up again.

Dino watched, flabbergasted. "Are you talking to the lizard?" he demanded, unsure if she was just playing, or mad. "You do know its just a lizard, right? It doesn't understand what you are saying."

In a moment of dual agreement, Leon shifted into his ten-ton mallet form, and Reborn whacked Dino over the head. "Leon is more than just a common lizard, idiot Dino!" he both scolded and insulted, before turning his form towards Bunny. (And ignoring Dino's groans of pain as Romario fussed over him and Lal resisting laughing out loud at the scene.)

"But how were you able to understand Leon?" he inquired, his trigger finger feeling the need to twitch. But he didn't make any threatening moves; doing that to even an intelligent four year old was in poor taste, and he was a gentleman after all. (He denied his inner voice's claim that it had something to do with her big trusting blue eyes.)

"Its normal for me to understand and be understood," Bunny admitted easily. "I'm speaking Japanese right now."

Reborn's eyes squinted in for a moment before widening in realization. Now that he was paying attention, yes, she was speaking in Japanese!; It's just his mind was being convinced he was hearing it in Italian.

"That's a dangerous skill," he mused. 'But an amazing asset for the Vongola,' he added mentally.

"Chibi-Tsuna, we will be refining that ability," he finally declared, feeling more confident about training the child. He had no previous background on her, and not having a plan was the worst thing that could happen to the hitman.

"Oh? But why?" she asked. To her, there was nothing to refine; Why fix what wasn't broken?

Reborn smirked, shirking the final reservations he had about teaching a toddler. "There will be times deception is an important tool, especially in your position," he lectured her firmly.

"Really?" she grumbled rhetorically. Truth was always important to Sailor Moon.

Dino had recovered from his thwacking by then, and popped forward into the conversation with enthusiasm. "Its true! Sometimes people will let stuff slip when they think you don't understand; In Italy, your Asian features should help; (no offense of course, he mumbled); other times it's no good if the enemy can understand your words when you are creating a plan, right?"

His eyes darkened as he remembered his capture, and how the gibberish-like mixtures of languages he had cried aloud to his hidden men both allowed him to pass messages on and his captors to think him mad, and underestimated him for it.

The leader of the rogue gang group regretted that underestimation, he remembered. Romario was captured, and Leon finally woke from his hibernation; things went gray then; everything was a blurring mad rush of action.

At the end of it all, he had Enzio in one hand and his new whip (bloodeverywhere) in his hand and the rogue leader was laying flat before him (dead,dead,dead, his young mind wailed) and his men (no, family, he reminded himself) were safe.

All this past through his mind in an instant. Reborn watched with knowing, shaded eyes; it was always a shock; the first kill. Especially for someone as young and innocent as Dino. He would be brittle for a bit, easily shattered. It was part of the reason he was so reluctant to take in another student right now.

But watching the little Tsunamichi crawl onto Dino's lap, and wrapping her arms around the young Cavallone's neck, Reborn saw the pain and darkness begin to ease.

:Two Forged Together Grow Stronger: Leon murmered wisely, his large eyes at half mast as he took in the young heirs with satisfaction. Reborn mentally agreed, his eyes intent on the pair. 'Temper the steel with compassion, hm?' he admitted, if only to himself and Leon.

The rest of the trip became a time of reflection for everyone, no matter their outward countenance. While the children played, they also remembered, and the adults planned for the future. Something great was being formed here.

When Lal Mirch debriefed with Iemitsu, her report ended with; "The sun is rising, and the sky is bright."


End file.
